Pirates of the Caribbean 5: Sandovate's Thirst
by yearning depth
Summary: My take on a plot summary of potential POTC 5.  Please review, I'm desperate for feedback!


**This is my take on the plot summary of a potential POTC 5. It has Philip and Syrena as the love story (don't get to scared, I don't focus much on them beyond that). I also use a ghost story as the main plot driver, the Dread Pirate Roberts (he was an actual pirate, not just the guy from Princess Bride), sea serpants, Moroccan treasure hunters and more! If this is lame, tell me and I'll scratch it. If it needs improvement, tell me and I'll fix. If its good like this, tell me and I'll consider writing a script. Oh, one more thing...I haven't figured out an ending yet. I have a couple ideas in mind but want to see how this is received first. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Jack Sparrow, and all characters which seem to be similar to those already under copyright law are purely coincidental.**

An entire armada of Moroccan ships prepares to enter a dark cove at night, with their captains following the leadership of Hasan of Salé. With their cannons loaded, they nervously enter and approach the shore. As they draw in close, a loud painful moan is heard, and a ghostly ship emerges from the water.

The terrified armada considers fleeing, but Hasan commands they engage the ship. Because of the ships supernatural powers, they are completely overwhelmed and each ship is sunk until only Hasan's remains. The last ship's mass is destroyed and it lies limp in the water as the ghost ship charges in. The ships collide and the last ship slowly sinks. Hasan reaches the shore safely and turns back to see the ghostly ship descend back into the blackness.

(meanwhile)

After the kiss, Syrena takes Philip (who loses consciousness) to the bottom of the ocean where Poseidon, god of the sea lives at the lost city of Atlantis. She uses her one gift from Poseidon, granted to all mermaids, to save his life so that they can spend eternity together.

Once his life is saved, Philip regains consciousness and they journey toward a secluded island in the Caribbean. They plan to enjoy their new lives together, even promising themselves to each other forever (part of Syrena's gift from Poseidon grants Philip with immorality to match her own).

Philip desires to use his skills as a missionary to help people in need, and asks Syrena to travel with him. Syrena loves Philip and agrees reluctantly, worried that the human's discovery of her would threaten all they have.

As they make their way towards the mainland, they encounter a large storm and Syrena is unable to hold onto Philip who is carried away by the sea. Syrena searches for Philip but to no avail, and is tricked by another mermaid (who is jealous of her love) into believe that he has been consumed by her (his gift from Poseidon protected him only from old age). She travels to the depths to morn his death for all eternity.

Philip is rescued by a passing trade ship and taken to port in St Maarten. While there, he sees a large group of Moroccan ships amassing together. The Moroccans appear to be led by one man (Hasan), who is instructing them on formations and tactics.

He plans to seek out the Flying Dutchman, the ship and crew that offer dying men the option of either death or service of the captain. There is a legend that the ship has close ties with the mermaids and he is hopeful that they can help him locate Syrena.

In order to find the Flying Dutchman, Philip seeks out Jack Sparrow who is, according to rumors, well acquainted with the ship's captain. He is advised by a group of sailors that he has been living in Tortuga, and they sarcastically state that he is "living like a king among his vast fleet."

(meanwhile)

The Black Pear charges ahead through windy seas as other ships close in. All appear to be speeding towards one common goal, as the wind reaches its maximum strength. The Pearl appears to win the race, and Jack can be heard celebrating. It is revealed that Jack has defeated others in a blow boat race using his miniature Black Pearl, still having been unable to reverse the affects of Blackbeard's curse. The event is taking place in a tavern in Tortuga

When Philip arrives there, Jack and Gibbs are living in a small shack and appear to have little or no possessions, save for a chest that Jack protects with his life. He shows Philip that inside the chest he holds several miniature ships that have all been enchanted by Blackbeard (among them his precious Black Pearl).

Frustrated that no one on Tortuga takes him seriously (believing his ships are just toys), Jack plans to seek out the deity Calypso in the hopes that her magic can undo Blackbeard's. Since Jack is unaware of Calypso's location or how to communicate with her, he believes his old friend Will Turner may be able to help him as well. Unfortunately, Jack explains to Philip that there is no way to get to the Flying Dutchman unless "you're on the brink of death at sea."

Since they don't dare sink their own ship for fear that William may force them to die or serve his, Jack formulates a plan to sabotage another ship at sea, in the hopes of using the encounter with the ship and the Flying Dutchman as a chance to speak with Will.

Philip is very hesitant to agree since the act may cause his soul to be damned. Fortunately, the Great Pirate Roberts (Bartholomew Roberts) and his ship come into port. Roberts had been sinking guard ships near Barbados, and Jack is confident that the Flying Dutchman is no doubt following behind claiming the souls of Roberts' enemies. Jack, Gibbs, and Philip attempt to join the crew.

While Philip and Gibbs are taken aboard easily enough (Gibbs for his experience and Philips to do Robert's Sunday service), Roberts seems reluctant to let Jack aboard and refuses to let him join.

A mysterious member of Robert's crew whispers in his ear, and Jack is allowed to become a member of the crew.

Roberts explains that their voyage will take them to the island of Barbados, where the treasure of Sandovate is supposedly buried. Roberts begins to describe that, according to legend, the treasure of Sandovate is so great that it would have made every man of Spain as rich as a king.

He then explains to his crew that, after finding gold in a massive abundance, the ship mutinied against captain Sandovate who planned to bring the treasure back to Spain. They sought to keep it for themselves, and tied Sandovate to the mass. For several days under the hot summer sun, the captain begged for water as he witnessed his former crew commit heinous crimes of piracy up and down the coast.

The legend also tells that Sandovate's former crew, finding his begging for thirst amusing, would hold the water just far enough away from his mouth that he could not reach.

Finally they buried their treasure in the Cove of Shame on the island of Barbados. Later, a terrible storm sank the ship at sea. No ship can approach the Cove of Shame because of the legend that the ghost ship of Sandovate haunts it, and sinks all who approach. Roberts claims to know the secret to passing the Sandovate safely, but refuses to disclose to Jack and the others.

Roberts has been struggling to reach the cove before Hasan of Salé, who is a former Moroccan trader turned treasure hunter, can track him and take his secret. While Hasan has obtained a small fortune from his successful former life as a trader, he has a strong desire for Sandovate's treasure.

The next morning, the ship prepares to leave as Tortuga is suddenly laid siege to by the new Moroccan armada. Hasan is seeking out Roberts, due to his knowledge of the secrets of Sandovante. The pirate town engages the armada in battle as Roberts and the crew escape.

Jack, Philip and Gibbs converse below deck. Philip learns that Jack is still in love with Angelica. Jack states he has too much going for him to settle down (which Philip finds amusingly pathetic considering the situation he found Jack in).

Philip tries several times to convince Jack that love is more important and he should embrace his feelings, but Jack jokingly convinces him that she would never take him back now and besides, he has too much love to give to just one woman.

Jack asks Philip what happened to Syrena, and he painfully explains the situation. Jack reassures Philip that mermaids are strong, and he will eventually find her.

At this point Jack begins to scream and holds his hand as he falls to the ground. The mysterious figure from before appears, having been hiding in the shadows, and removes her hood showing she is Angelica. She also reveals the voodoo doll of Jack she still has, with a needle in the hand.

She scolds Jack for leaving her on the island and begins to slap him, but the two ultimately embrace. When he asks how she escaped the island, she claims to have used the same method Jack notoriously uses (then explaining that's ridiculous, a passing ship picked her up).

She also explains to Jack that she is seeking out Barbosa, for revenge for killing her father. Robert's ship and crew is the only one that would stand a chance against the Queen Anne's Revenge, and he agreed to seek out the ship for a price. When Jack presses for that price, Robert's appears and demands Angelica join him in his quarters.

Angelica leaves before Roberts, who turns to Philip and asks if he can perform a marriage on board (the real reason he brought him). Jack, being a captain, announces that he can perform marriages but nervously asks who he would be marrying. Roberts explains that he is not able to perform marriages without his own ship, and that the marriage is between himself and Angelica.

(meanwhile)

Hasan and his men are interrogating the pirates of Tortuga (who have evidently lost the battle) regarding Roberts. One pirate emerges from the shadows and claims that he has a vested interest in seeing Roberts fail. The pirate then reveals himself to be Barbaso.

(meanwhile)

Angelica appears and shows Jack a small voodoo doll of Barbosa similar to his. When he questions where she gets all of her voodoo dolls, she explains that Calypso provides them to her.

Jack questions how to reach Calypso, but Angelica refuses to tell him unless he promises to help her avenge her father's death along with Roberts. Jack angrily refuses and questions how she could marry him. Angelica explains that nothing else matters to her except avenging her father, not even marrying a man when her heart belongs to Jack.

(meanwhile)

A sobbing Syrena is approached by the friendly mermaid Drasel, who claims that the Flying Dutchman is following the Royal Fortune, the ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts, to the island of Barbados. She also explains that one of the crew, whom she seduced but allowed to live, explained to her that the captain has taken on a young holy man to perform his marriage at sea.

Syrena explains that she loved a young missionary, but he was killed by another mermaid. Drasel, being familiar with the mermaid Syrena spoke of, assures her that this was a lie and Syrena leaves to seek out the Royal Fortune.

(meanwhile)

The next morning, the bells on the deck announce that a battle is to ensue. When Jack, Philip, and Gibbs report to the deck, they find that the Royal Fortune has joined her sister ship in the night, the Sea King (now captained by Angelica). The two are about to engage the Summerset and Philipa ships of Barbados, guard ships preventing them from approaching the Cove of Shame.

Jack and Gibbs, being familiar with the firepower of these ships, encourage them to flee. Roberts disregards their advice and engages anyway.

The ships are overwhelmed with the inhabitants of Barbados and are forced to break off. In their weakened state, the Queen Anne's Revenge launches a surprise attack (having suspected they were being trailed by the Royal Fortune) on the Sea King in an attempt to end Angelica's life.

They quickly subdue the Sea King which begins to sink, but must now turn to engage the Royal Fortune. Angelica frantically tries to use the voodoo doll, but the sinking ships mass collapses and the crash causes her to lose grip as it falls over board. A great battle follows between the two ships that seem to hold each other to a stalemate.

They approach to discuss terms, and Barbosa is able to make out Jack and Gibbs. At first appearing shocked, he admits that he should not be surprised they are somehow mixed up into this. Roberts requests that Barbosa allow him to send rescue to sinking Sea King, and Barbosa agrees as long as Roberts promises to break off his pursuit forever.

Philips attempts to take a large boat to rescue Angelica and her ship, but Barbosa interjects with another demand. He may only rescue Angelica, because he wants all who hear her story to know that anyone who joins her crew will meet their demise.

Philip attempts to argue, wanting to save the entire crew, but Roberts commands him to take the smaller boat as Barbosa requested.

As Philip approaches, he advises Angelica to trade places with him. Angelica does so, and Philip remains on the sinking ship with the rest of the crew in an attempt to meet with Will.

As the ship sinks, the Flying Dutchman appears. Will approaches each man and asks his fate, but when he reaches Philip he realizes that he is going to survive (having been given the ability to breath underwater by Syrena). Philip asks Will where he could find Syrena, but Will assures him that although he has close ties with the mermaids, he has no idea where one particular one is.

The devastated Philip is allowed to return to the Royal Fortune just as Barbosa and his crew leaves. Angelica is furious at Roberts for allowing Barbosa to survive, but he explains that the Moroccans are too close and they must flee. Jack consoles Angelica as they make for an alternate route to the Cove of Shame. He tries to explain that Barbosa's death will not return her father, and a tearful Angelica kisses Jack (which is unknowingly seen by Roberts).

The alternate route will take the Royal Fortune through the treacherous waters of deadly sea serpents. The rumors suggest that the serpent approach a boat from either side, then fall behind it and attach from there.

Little known to Jack, Roberts now plans to use him as trailing bait for the serpents to attack, in an attempt to throw them off of the Royal Fortune.

(meanwhile)

Barbosa knows very well that Angelica will not give up her attempts to kill him. In addition, he has learned from Hasan that Roberts must know the secret to enter the Cove of Shame. He plans to attack and sink his ship after entering, then betray the Moroccans and take the treasure for himself.

(meanwhile)

Once they reach the waters of the serpents, Roberts turns on Jack and forces him to enter the boat alone. Philip attempts to interject, but Roberts only demands that he enter with Jack. Angelica apologizes to Jack for putting him in this situation, and the boat is lowered into the water where Gibbs and the rest of the crew can only watch.

As the boat trails the ship it is tied to, the large serpents begin to approach. Philip and Jack attempt to arm themselves with oars, but admit that this is most likely the end for them both. Just before the serpents attack, the beautiful sound of a woman singing can be heard. At this point, the serpents move past Jack and Philip and pursue the Royal Fortune.

Suddenly, Syrena emerges from the water next to the boat and Philip happily embraces her. Having sung her magical song, the serpents were enchanted to leave Philip and Jack alone.

The giant serpents attack the ship, and the crew is forced to fight them off. Gibbs, Roberts, Angelica and the crew manage to defeat the sea monsters, but Angelica is thrown from the ship during the fight. Roberts then commands that they move forward towards the Cove of Shame.

Jack and the others pull Angelica into their boat as Roberts charges ahead to the cove. Just behind Roberts, the armada appears. As the serpents approach, Hasan is seen blowing into what appears to be an agent horn, and the serpents submit to its call (explaining how he reached the cove before).

Hasan takes the Jack and the others hostage, and Philip advises Syrena to hide for her own safety. She follows the Moroccans as they pursue Roberts.


End file.
